Best Vacation Ever
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: Has anyone be wondering what happened on the Helicopter ride near the end of Chipwrecked? well i have been wondering why Eleanor and Theodore held hands, Jeanette was in Simon's arms, Alvin and Brittany held each other's wasits...i think i have the answer but the plane scene is still the same. During Chipwrecked CGI . AxB, SxJ, TxE


Helicopter ride

**Have you guys ever wondered****what happened on that helicopter ride near the end of ****Chipwrecked?**** And I was curious about why Alvin and Brittany held ****each other's**** waists, Jeanette was in Simon arms, Theodore and Eleanor were ****holding**** hands. So I think I have the answer. Enjoy :)**

"HEY DOWN HERE!" yelled everyone who was on the raft out of sea; Alvin was using his pocket knife so he could signal the helicopter with the sun light reflecting off of it.

"IT'S OK, WE GOT YOU GUYS!" yelled the man who yelled from the open doors of the helicopter.

The man lowered a rope ladder and the Chipmunks and Chipettes were climbing up it followed by Dave, Ian and Zoe. Brittany was just so happy about getting rescued and she can't stop talking about it.

"Finally, I have been saved, I can finally be happy again," the 5 Chipmunks stopped climbing and glared her way. Brittany laughed nervously "I mean _we_ have been saved and _we_ can finally be happy". All the Chipmunks sighed at Brittany's _fake_ comment when they all knew that she was talking about herself.

The Chipmunks finally got onto the helicopter followed by the Chipettes. The man pulled up Dave, Ian and Zoe.

"Umm, I think you better change sir," said the man who was looking at Ian in the pelican suit. All of them were trying to hold their laughs.

"Umm sure," blushed Ian as he was embarrassed and went to change.

Each Chipmunk went with their counterparts so they can chat about their crazy adventure.

**Alvin and Brittany**

Alvin sat in a chair just looking out the window, his ears were flat, he hated himself for getting his brothers and the Chipettes stranded on that island for a couple of days. He was trying to impress Brittany but that made her _angrier_. Alvin sighed too loud and he felt someone jump onto his chair.

"Alvin, are you ok?" said a voice and it was female. Alvin turned and he saw Brittany looking at him.

"Yeah, im fine," he mumbled, Brittany tilted her head slightly. She can see through Alvin and she knew something was wrong.

"Come on Alvin, tell me?" persuaded Brittany, she wants to know what is up with him. Alvin looked into her electric-blue eyes and he sighed again.

"Im sorry about all this," he said as he turned away from her. Brittany didn't understand what Alvin is on about.

"What are you talking about Alvin?" asked Brittany as she put her paw on his shoulder. Alvin looked at Brittany again.

"About this whole trip, if I listen to Dave it wouldn't have happened. Im sorry that I messed up this whole vacation up," said Alvin his he hide his face in his paws. He doesn't want Brittany to see him like that. Brittany just shifted closer to him.

"Don-don't worry Alvin, its ok, I forgive you. You didn't mean it but some of the vacation was fun," blushed Brittany, she didn't mean to slip that out. Alvin pulled his head out of his paws and looked at Brittany with a weird look.

"You liked half of the vacation…why?" he asked, Brittany was getting lost in his amber-brown eyes. Brittany sighed.

"I don't know really?...but I loved ice-skating on the deck it was super fun. I felt like a princess on that sun lotion," blushed Brittany, Alvin remembered that and he smiled.

"Yeah, is there anything else you liked?" he asked as he got abit closer to Brittany.

Brittany's lip trembled and her tail twitched.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOOKED HANDSOME IN YOUR WHITE SUIT!" Brittany coved her mouth when she said that, she didn't mean to say that in front of him it just…slipped out.

"Yo-you did?, well I thought you looked hot in you flower bikini," blushed Alvin, Brittany turned away from him. She was embarrassed. Alvin turned Brittany's head to face him. They both leaded forward but Brittany chickened out.

"Sorry, I have never been kissed before," mumbled Brittany, Alvin just looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I haven't either. But let's give it a try but you know you can't res-"Alvin was cut off by something warm on his lips. Brittany was kissing him, Alvin fell into the kiss and warped his arms around her waist and Brittany wrapped hers around his neck.

They broke the kiss. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Sorry," whispered Brittany.

"Well, im not…because I love you Brittany," confessed Alvin, Brittany's eyes widen about what Alvin just said. She was still in shock then she came back to reality.

"I love you too Alvin, I always have and I always will," said Brittany as she leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder. Alvin wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

(_Best vacation ever_) thought Alvin, as he leans his head on top of Brittany's and sighed.

**Simon and Jeanette**

Jeanette was trembling in her seat. She's scarred of heights and she doesn't wanna embarrass herself in front of the others anytime soon, but the only ones who know about her being scared of heights is her sisters. But she doesn't wanna tell Simon.

"Jeanette are you alright?" asked a voice, Jeanette jumped in fright then she saw Simon.

"Im umm fine," she mumbled, Simon didn't believe her and sat next to her.

"You can tell me, we're best friends right? So what's wrong?" asked Simon. He can read Jeanette like a book and he knows when something is troubling her. Jeanette thought it's now or never.

"Im scared," Jeanette said, she hugged her knees with her tail around them. Simon didn't understand.

"Scared of what?" he asked as he looked at Jeanette with wonder.

"Im scared of heights," she whispered, as silent tears came running down her face. Simon felt what she was going through; he saw how scared she was when she was on the kite string when they got drifted of the cruise ship.

"Jeanette, it's ok, shh," as Simon pulled Jeanette into his chest as he comforted her while she cried and Simon stroked her hair. While he was comforting her something was bothering him.

"Jeanette was he better than me?" he blurted out. Jeanette slowly pulled her head away from his chest and dried her tears.

"Who?" she wondered what Simon was talking about? Simon straightened his glasses and he sighed.

"Simone," he said. Jeanette looked at Simon and she was shocked that Simon asked her the question; she might as well answer it.

"No…no he wasn't, he was like a dare devil really. He was like a French version of Alvin but more hyper," Jeanette giggled slightly and Simon only gave a small smile. Jeanette continued "but he was sweet in some places and we danced in the rain, it was so romantic. But no he wasn't better that you Simon," blushed Jeanette, Simon just shifted in his seat slightly and he shifted closer to her.

"That's all I needed…thanks Jeanette," blushed Simon and Jeanette just smiled and blushed at the same time. Jeanette moved over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Simon blushed.

"Wha-what was that for?" blushed Simon as he moved his paw to the stop that she kissed. Jeanette giggled.

"For comforting me, and this is for something else," said Jeanette as she brushed her lips against Simon's. Simon had wide eyes but then he fell into their kiss. They broke apart and they blushed.

"Wow, I was not expecting that," said Simon, Jeanette just nodded and she was embarrassed.

"You know…I love you Jeanette," he finally said it. Jeanette smiled and laid her head into Simon's lap and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Simon," as she curled into him, Simon sighed and he stroked her hair while she slept.

**Theodore and Eleanor**

Eleanor was looking down at her ankle that was still in a leaf bandage. She hates it, she thinks she won't be able to perform at the music awards with a busted ankle…thanks to that zip-line and that's the pain she got.

"I hate my life," she whispered to herself. But she forgot that Theodore was next to her.

"Why?" Eleanor jumped; she turned and saw Theodore looking at her with concern. She forgot that he was next to her.

"Oh don't worry about it Theo, im just complaining about my ankle," groaned Eleanor. Theodore moved closer to Eleanor and Eleanor blushed as he got closer to her.

"I think that you shouldn't hate your life, it might be the pain talking," said Theodore as he shrugged his shoulders. Eleanor thinks that Theodore is right about not to hate your life. But she _does_ think that it's the pain talking.

"Theodore, can you do me a favour?" she asked. Theodore nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Can you massage my ankle please," smiled Eleanor, Theodore never done a massage before and now he's gonna do one for the first time.

"Umm, sure Ellie," stuttered Theodore as he took off the leaf bandage and moved his paw across her foot and gentle motion. Eleanor blushed at his touch, she never thought he could be so gentle, and she loved it when he calls her 'Ellie'.

5mins later, Theodore stopped what he was doing and Eleanor felt upset that he stopped. But she didn't feel that much pain anymore and she smiled at Theodore.

"Thanks Theodore," smiled Eleanor and Theodore smiled back.

"you're welcome Eleanor, I'll do anything for you," blushed Theodore, Eleanor blushed also, they both moved closer, their lips were inches from each other, Eleanor took rest of the lead and kissed Theodore with passion. Theodore kissed Eleanor back by putting his arms around her waist but he was careful because of her ankle and Eleanor put her arms around Theodore's neck. They broke apart and they were red in the face.

"That was umm unexpected," blushed Eleanor.

"Yeah, but I have to say this Eleanor…I love you," said Theodore and Eleanor gasped.

"i-i- love you too Theodore," confessed Eleanor. Theodore smiled and pulled Eleanor into his lap and he just held her.

/

All the new couples had their own little time, they forgot about the entire island, the volcano, the honey badger. And they had each other and they all fell asleep on the way home.

**One week later**

It was time for the music awards to start. Eleanor's ankle is completely healed up thanks to her boyfriend Theodore's massage. Brittany wore a sparkly pink dress and it was a gift from Alvin. Jeanette wore a purple sparkly dress and that was a gift from Simon and Eleanor wore a light-green sparkly dress and that was a gift from Theodore. The Chipettes hair was in their style the way they wanted it.

"Ok girls, we can do this. LETS BRING THIS AWARD HOME TO _MY_ SHELF!" said Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor just gave her a little glare.

"You mean the _award_ shelf in the living room," said Eleanor who just looked at Brittany. Brittany just laughed nervously.

"Of course that's what I meant," giggled Brittany but Jeanette and Eleanor saw right through her. The girls got onto the big stars that they need to open their performance with their new boyfriends…the chipmunks. The music started and the audience was silent and they saw the Chipettes come down on the big stars in their colours.

Brittany: _My mama told me when I was young__  
We are all born superstars__  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on__  
In the glass of her boudoir_

Jeanette and Eleanor: _ah ha ah_

The Chipettes jumped of the big stars and went onto the stage and everyone rose from their seats and they all started clapping to the beat.

Chipettes: _There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are__  
She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe_

Jeanette and Eleanor: _ah ha ah_

Chipettes: _So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far__  
Listen to me when I say_

Chipettes: _I'm beautiful in my way__  
'Cause God makes no mistakes__  
I'm on the right track, baby__  
I was born this way__  
__  
Don't hide yourself in regret__  
Just love yourself and you're set__  
I'm on the right track, baby__  
I was born this way, born this way__  
__  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way__  
Baby, I was born this way__  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way__  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

The crowed was going nuts, the girls span and landed on their stars so the Chipmunks can make an entrance. And that made the crowed crazier.

Chipmunks: _there ain't no stopping us now…were on the move_

Simon and Theodore: _whoa whoa_

Alvin: _we got the groove_

Simon and Theodore threw Alvin in the air and he landed perfectly on a gold star. The crowed loved this whole song. Then the Chipettes came down again but with sparklers in their favourite colour and they started doing tricks with them.

Chipettes: _'Cause baby, you're a firework__  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth__  
Make 'em go, oh__  
As you shoot across the sky _

Simon and Theodore ran over to trampolines and they started jumping, then they rose up into the air so high they done an epic high-five in the air. And they landed next to their right Chipettes and Alvin followed and they kept on singing.

Alvin: _cause baby there_

Alvin and Brittany: _ain't no stopping us now… we got the grove_

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore: _oh, oh, oh_

Chipettes and Chipmunks: _cause baby you're a firework_

They all started dancing with their rightful Chipettes, Eleanor and Theodore were tilting their bodies on the opposite direction so they can keep on looking at each other while they are singing. Simon and Jeanette held each other's hands and were back to back. Alvin twilled Brittany as he held both of her fore arms so she won't fall over.

Chipettes+Chipmunks: _come on let your colours burst_

Chipettes+Chipmunks: _oh, oh, oh_

Chipettes+Chipmunks: _I was born this_

Brittany: _thissssss_

Chipettes+Chipmunks: _wayyyyyyyy_

As the song ended, all of them were breathless. And as a shock to the audience but they didn't say anything but… Eleanor and Theodore were holding hands, Simon had Jeanette in his arms, Alvin and Brittany held each other's waists.

"THANKS FOR COMING EVERYONE!" yelled Brittany as she still held onto Alvin.

"YOU'RE A GREAT AUDINCE!" yelled Alvin and he still held Brittany with passion. Brittany turned and looked at Alvin and she kissed him, Alvin kissed her back and the crowed went silent as they kissed. Simon and Jeanette followed after them and so did Theodore and Eleanor. Then they broke apart the crowd cheered.

**On the plane**

"Im a little chilly, would you mind closing the vents Simon?" shivered Jeanette as she gave Simon a smile and Simon couldn't resist.

"But of course my angel," replied Simon as he bounced up onto the vents and closed them shut but he couldn't focus on his landing and he landed on Brittany's business magazine.

"Augh, you ruined my business magazine," moaned Brittany, Simon just laughed nervously.

"Opps, Sorry," he replied as he looked over her other magazine.

"Guess I have to read this," Brittany said as she pushed the ruined one of the seat and came face-to-face with another one "whoa, she's pretty…oh wait that's me" as Brittany saw the magazine cover and it had…her on the front and Simon just rolled his eyes went and sat with Jeanette. Dave came over and was doing a head count.

"One, two, three, four, five…where's Alvin?" asked Dave then someone said 'BOO!' and that made Dave jump. He looked at a little furry body in a jungle monster outfit. Theodore pulled the outfit off of the little figure and there was Theodore who was under it.

"Did you like my jungle monster costume? Eleanor made it for me," excitedly said Theodore, Dave looked down at Eleanor.

"Yeah out of a puke bag," smiled Eleanor. Dave sighed and threw the bag onto the floor.

"this is your captain speaking for 'Air Alvin' and it's going to 'Tim Buck To', if that is not your destination the alert the flight attended by pressing the call button" said Alvin as he had the speaker and Dave turned and saw Alvin.

"And we are ready for take-off," replied Alvin, then he saw Dave coming for him. "Umm I hope you like the ride on 'Air Alvin' and enjoy your flight," replied Alvin as he was scared and nervous about what Dave will do. Alvin jumped out but he landed on the break for a food cart and it started to move "uh oh," mumbled Alvin.

The cart bashed into Dave and Dave turned at Alvin and went "AAALLLVVVIIINNN!" and in return Alvin gave a Dave a weird smile.

**This took me ages to write. I hope you guys loved this cause I did :), I wish this happened in Chipwrecked don't you?. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


End file.
